


Sam Knows.

by DestielCocklesTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielCocklesTrash/pseuds/DestielCocklesTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title ensues. Sam knows about his brothers hidden sexuality and the feeling he has for a certain male angel named Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam’s POV

          Waking up from another nightmare, he rubbed his face. Even though it had been over a year since he lost her, he still dreamed that none of it was real, and that any day now they’d be married with kids. The nightmare part was his  _real_  life. Hunting monsters was what he knew, but he’d never accepted that lifestyle. When he lift years ago, he had fully intended to never go back. Until his old life came barging through his front door. Since then, he had lost his girlfriend/ love of his life, and all of his hopes and dreams of being a lawyer. Now, he was a hunter, and a pretty damn good one, and even though this wasn’t the life he wanted, he enjoyed working with his brother. Dean was always there for him, since the very beginning, if anybody had asked about his parents, he didn’t think about John. No, he thought about Dean. It was his older brother who raised him, his father had been too busy hell bent on revenge to care about either of his sons. So it was no burden or trouble to work with his brother, because he was more than that. Dean was his best friend, and because he knew him so well, he knew that his brother wasn’t 100% honest with him. After their father’s death, Sam had mourned, but Dean, as always shoved it under a rug somewhere in his mind. “I’m dealing with dad’s death, are  _you?_ ” He then proceeded to beat the shit out of the Impala’s hood. So no, he wasn’t but Sam knew better than to press about it any further. “Dude, you still having nightmares?” “Uh yeah it was just a small one. I’m fine.” Nodding, he turned down the brightness of his laptop, “I didn’t wake you up, did I?” His brother chuckles at him sleepily “Nah, I got my four hours, I’m all set. Did you find a case?” Looking at his laptop he sighs “Sadly, no. Nothing, everything’s been quiet.” “Shame. Well until one pops up we can stay here and relax, I like this town.” “You like their bar Dean.” His brother shrugs before crawling back into bed and turning over to go back to sleep.

Hours later, sure enough they’re at a bar where Dean is downing shots and shots of dark liquid. “You oughtta lighten up Sammy. Drink a little. Jesus” “No Dean, you know alcohol is not the solution to everything.” Rolling his eyes he gets up and walks over to the bar and orders another round. The bar tender is a young man who is eyeing Dean like he’s a Christmas ham.  _Oh this should be good._  Dean always got complemented on his good looks, but when it came from guys he got flustered and upset. He waited for the drama to begin, trying to look closer as to what was going on he gets up and moves closer but out of Dean’s eyesight. “You uh from around here?” Dean smiles and shakes his head “Nah, just passing through. Can I get another round?” “Sure thing, this one’s on the house.” Taken aback Dean tilts his head “Who do I thank for the free drink?” “My names David, but a handsome guy like you can call me Dave.”  _Here it comes._  “Well Dave, thanks for the drinks.” Dave winks at Dean and slips him his number, it’s discreet and most people wouldn’t have caught it but Sam Winchester  _wasn’t_  most people. Going back to their table he raises his eyebrows at Dean. “Where’d you go?” “To the john, you keeping tabs now?” “Uh no, after this I’ll be ready to go. Nobody’s really caught my eye just yet.” Sam wants to say something about the bartender but thinks better of it. When Dean finishes his beer they head back to the motel and Sam decides to turn in early, he didn’t get a lot of sleep last night so he decides to try and catch up.

When he wakes up at three a.m. Dean isn’t in his bed. “Dean?” Finding his cell he calls him, no answer. Huh, he must have found a girl after all…

Dean’s POV

          Dave was definitely his type. Dean had known that he was bisexual since he was five years old. Strong jaw lines, pretty eyes, and a good head of hair had always made him hard within seconds. Nobody knew this, of course. John Winchester was a good father, or he was. Before. He couldn’t tell anybody in risk of his father finding out, so he kept it to himself and snuck out when he could. If caught he would lie and say it was a girl he’d been with. And luckily, they’d never questioned it. At the bar, Dave slipped him his number, and he hadn’t reacted. Or had he? Giving Dave a slight nod he went back to his table, where Sam waited unknowingly. Making up an excuse to leave, they headed back to the motel where he knew Sam would turn in early. Dialing the number scribbled on the paper he waited, hopefully the guy was off and awake but if not he could always jerk one off in the shower. “Hello?” came out a gruff and deep voice. Jesus, he liked this guy’s voice. “Dave? It’s Dean. From the bar.” “Holy Shit, I never thought I’d actually get a call. Face like yours you never know.” “Uh thanks, so are you off?” “Yeah, I’ll be off in five. You want to-?” “Yeah. Definitely.” “Alright. Well why don’t you meet me at the Royale Inn motel on I-50?” “I know exactly what you’re talking about.” Looking up at the motel sign he grins,  _he was_   _so getting laid tonight._

Hours Later*

Silently unlocking the door, he sneaks in and is shocked to find Sam sitting up with a parent look. “Young man, do you know what time it is?” Rolling his eyes he takes off his dad’s leather jacket, “Sorry, I thought you were asleep, I couldn’t catch any Z’s so I went out for a bit.” Clearing his throat, Sam laughs “Cleary” he says pointing at his neck.  _Shit._  Sure enough there was a huge hickey on his neck. Dammit Dave. He told him not to leave any visible marks, but hot damn it turned him on at the time. “So I thought you said nobody caught your eye.” “Uh, no I met her working the case. Her name’s Claire. Perfect rack.” “Alright, TMI. Go to sleep, Bobby caught a case close by and wants us to check it out. I’ll drive first shift since you’re getting back so late.” “Thanks man. Night.” “Goodnight.” After Dean falls asleep Sam gets up to start the coffee maker. Almost tripping over Dean’s pants he picks them up and throws them on the bed, tossing a phone and a piece of paper with it.  _Dave 250-1784._ Surprised that his brother actually kept the number he laughed, and picks up the phone. *New Message* FROM DAVE:  _I had a great time ;) maybe next time I’ll let you top. ;))._  Not sure if this was a dream he pinches himself. Did Dean go out with the bartender? No, Dean was a lady killer. Not that it would bother him, he loved his brother regardless of who he liked to sleep with. Looking at the phone again he sees the name  _Dave/Davie._  Maybe it was a chick. Yeah, yeah, you’re just sleep deprived man. Go to sleep. The coffee can wait.

YEARS LATER*

Checking into the Royale Inn, Sam squints. “Haven’t we stayed here before?” Dean shrugs before handing the clerk his fake credit card. “Probably who knows, I know we’ve worked a case here before.” Heading to their room, Sam remembers all too clearly. Waking up to find Dean gone, and finding that Dean that gone out with somebody named Dave/Davie. Not that it was any of his business, but it stung that he still hadn’t told him about it. There were multiple times when he found himself asking if his brother was straight, even more so since he had been rescued from hell by a certain good looking  _male_  angel. Castiel, or Cas, was their friend, but the way Dean talked and looked at him made him think there was something more. Never in his life had he looked at somebody with that much passion, except one. Jessica. Since her, he’d never looked at anybody like that again. Waving a hand in front of his face Dean looks at him with a confused look. “What are you thinking so hard about?” Shaking his head clear he smirks “Nothing, um so did you say we had worked a case here? I think we did actually, sometime after Dad died.” It still hurt Dean to think about their father, but he had grown used to the cold feeling it brought on.

 “Yeah, think it was a poltergeist.” “No, that was in Utah.” “Right, anyways does it matter?” “No-I just remembered something is all.” “Okay, well I’m going to get some grub. Salad, right?” “Yeah. Thanks.” Opening his laptop he opens up google.  _Bisexual_. Bisexual: Being attracted to both genders sexually. Dean had never out right said that he was bi, but Sam had a strong suspicion that he was. Hmm. There was a sure way to be sure.

Sam had never prayed to Castiel before, he was a religious person but not on a regular basis. “ _Dear Castiel, if you’re not busy can you please come down? Dean”_ As soon as Dean’s name escaped his lips he heard a flutter of wings. “Sam. What is it? Where is Dean? Is he hurt?” So. Fucking. Gay. The two idiots couldn’t be more in love if they tried. “Dean’s fine.” Cas squinted his eyebrows together and tilted his head before giving him a bitch face. “Then I don’t understand, what is wrong?” “Nothing I just need your help with something, can you do that for me?” “Sure thing, um what do you need?” “Don’t worry. It won’t be too bad. I promise.”

Minutes later he had convinced Castiel that he needed him to pretend to be a doctor to access medical files from the hospital to help the case they were working on. “Sam, I don’t understand, can’t you to break and enter as per usual? Why is this necessary?” “Listen, the leviathans have been watching us closely for months now, so we can’t just go about using the same old tricks okay?” “They will surely recognize me though. Nah. They’re too conceited. Meanwhile mine and Dean’s face has been pretty much plastered all over America.” Castiel was staring at himself in the mirror, hopefully Dean would be back anytime now with the food to test Sam’s new theory. The trench coat that angel usually wore was on Dean’s bed with his black suit and shoes, and he was now wearing a doctor get up with cowboy boots. Just like Dr. Sexy. Hearing the impala’s engine he composed himself before he got his ass handed to him by his brother. “Sammy I” In the doorway his brother stood speechless at the sight of Cas. “Hello Dean.” Blinking hard he stared for a good five minutes at the solider of heaven before Sam cleared his throat. “Salad?” “Uh-yeah. Sam? Why is Cas dressed like Dr. Sexy?” “For the case, we need some medical records from the hospital and since the leviathans are on the prowl we have to be careful.” “Sure. But that still doesn’t explain why he’s dressed like Dr. Sexy.” Even though he was talking to his brother, Dean never focused his eyes off of the angel for more than five seconds. Cas, if human, would surely be red at all the attention, but remained stone still staring right back at Dean as if this was usual attire. “Dean? Are you okay? Your heart seems to be beating unusually fast. I can hear it all the way from over here.” Dean shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts and put the food on the table before stuffing his face full of burger. “I’m fine-just hungry is all.”"Right. Well. On that note I'm going to get the fed suit on and we can check this hospital out, you coming Dean?" Once again his brother was distracted by the angel dressed as Dr. Sexy. "Dean." "Huh? Yeah sure." When he comes out of the bathroom Dean has his legs crossed and has put the bag from the fast food joint in his lap. "Bathroom's free." "Oh  _thank god._ " "You shouldn't thank my father for the modern bathroom, I believe it was a German man who invented it and the use of them." Dean began to protest but snapped his mouth shut quickly when the angel began to take off the doctors coat. "This is not as comfortable as my usual attire Sam, how much longer do I need to wear this?" Laughing as his brother runs into the bathroom "Uh not too much longer Cas, you've been a big help. I can't tell you how grateful we are. Especially Dean." "I'm not sure I understand this, but I find that I lack the emotion to care." 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Dean emerges from the bathroom, not even dressed in his fed suit. "Took you long enough, I almost send Cas in there to check on you." There is a flicker of a blush on the freckled cheeks of the older hunter but it quickly disappears. "I left it out here, I had to use the bathroom Jesus Sammy. Are we married or something? You keeping a secret ledger on where I am?" "No" "Then get off my back dammit." "Why are you arguing about this?" "We're not arguing Cas, just what brothers do. Sides can't you just mojo yourself there to get the records?" "Yes, but this is more fun to watch." "Y'all can all go to hell." Sam laughs "We've all been to hell Dean. Wasn't that nice, don't think I'll be building a vacation home there anytime soon." Castiel, once again is confused. "You guys go ahead and check out the hospital, I've got some research to do here." "You. Do research? That's even funnier than Cas in the doctor getup." "You know you're not the only nerd in the family, Sammy." "Alright, well you stay here and "research" and Dr. Sexy and I will talk to the hospital staff" "Audios." 

After they had finally left Dean heads to the bar across town. Hopefully his hookup from many years ago still worked there. Sure enough, walking into the bar he sees a light haired, chiseled man behind the counter pouring drinks. "Bourbon-straight up." "right away." Still not looking up from his task, Dean enjoys the look that flashes across Dave's face as realization creeps in as to who the stranger was. "Long time no see. What time do you get off?" Drink in hand, Dave is cold still. "I-I never thought I'd see you again, what are you doing here?" Winking he grabs the drink and downs it in one fluid motion. "You said I could top next time, well guess what. It's next time." 

 

_To be Continued..._

_Will Dean sleep with Dave out of sexual frustration for Cas? Or will he be rejected and have to crawl back with no sex. Find out on the next edition of The Days of the Winchesters-Dean Sexuality Explained._

Notes: Okay. that was super cheesy^, and I'm sorry. Not actually. I am sorry that I'm living in a trash can with all of my destiel and cockles fics. Hope you enjoyed this fic! You're all so beautiful ^w^


	2. Previously on...

 

_Back at the Hospital with Sam and Cas._

*Notes* Short add on, sorry it’s not any longer than it is, but college has been so crazy! Thanks for all the views and kudos! I’ll be here in the trash can attempting to do my trig work. Tis all you beauties! 0v0

 

Giggling nurses walk past them and are whispering not too quietly about the hot guys. “You think they’re together?” _Wrong Brother_. Cas frowns at that. “What?” “Sam. I can read your mind. This was all a ruse to get Dean to admitting he likes men. And me...” “No-No I don’t know what you’re talking about. Also, it’s rude to read people’s mind.” Huffing, a very human emotion, Cas is still giving him a bitch face.   
“I’m no expert at what’s rude to humans but wouldn’t it also be rude to lie to me just to prank your brother? Did you even consider _my_ feelings about all of this? Oh wait, no you didn’t because both you and your brother think that quote ‘angels are winged dicks’. Well you both are ‘dicks’ as well. Goodbye Sam.” Grabbing the angels shoulder he gives him his best puppy dog eyes, something that works on _everybody._ “Cas-wait. I’m” Everybody _except_ Castiel, an angel. He hadn’t actually thought about what would happen to the angel should the prank go array, and guilt swarmed him. It was a dick move, but in the end he just wanted Dean to be honest with him. They had spent too many years of their lives lying to each other, and it was time for it all to stop. Right then, he decided to mend fences.

 **“ _Cas, I know you can hear me. I’m sorry okay? But I’m overly positive that Dean does love you. Crazy to think, I know, that an angel aka solider of heaven, and a rogue hunter, would ever fall in love, but so what? Team Free Will means that we don’t care about what anybody says, Free Will is doing what makes you happy. And I know you love Dean. Anybody with eyes can see. Truth be told, I’m jealous. I used to have that, a long time ago, but I guess your dad had other plans, so um, anyways, that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t want you to be happy with my brother.”_**  Silently he waited in the brightly lit hallway for a flutter of wings, but nothing happened. He had royally screwed things up this time for sure.

 

Dean’s POV

“Dean right?” “Yeah, you remembered.” The bartender only smirked, “Hard not to with a face like that, so listen, I was going through a phase back then, you know College and what not, but I’m married now. I have kids. And not to be rude but we don’t really like ‘your’ kind in our town. Okay? So I think it’s best if you leave.” Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing, not only had he been rejected but _now the guy was telling him to leave?_ “Are you telling me to leave because I like dick or because I sucked yours?” David grew pale, “Leave, or I’ll have you thrown out.” “’S okay. Wasn’t that good anyways, I just needed a quick lay.” Scoffing the dick went in the back, probably to get security and Dean took it as his cue to leave. He couldn’t exactly tell Sam he got kicked out of a bar for liking cock. The bartender’s to be more specific. It normally wouldn’t be a problem for him, he had learned to suppress his needs for it a long time ago, but seeing Cas dressed like Dr. Sexy threw him over the edge. And somehow he didn’t think that it had anything to do with the case they were working. Sam was definitely up to something…

Cas’s POV

Since the first time he saw Dean’s soul in hell, he had fallen. Not from heaven, _yet._ No, he fell head first in love upon touching the righteous man’s soul, and since then his life had equally been wonderful and awful at the same time. Being the Winchester’s guardian angel had its perks, a certain freckled hunter being the main one. The downside of it all was he ignored his heavenly command for the first time in his existence, _because of Dean._ He taught him that not everything was set in stone, and that he could make his own way in the world, Free Will, he called it. Free Will and Dean Winchester had been the death of him. Many times. But he was always brought back, why, he didn’t know. But he was ever grateful, and each and every time he was brought back he wanted to tell the hunter just how he felt. Somehow he knew that he would never feel the same way. Dean Winchester was a fan of the female body it was true, and Cas’s vessel was unluckily male. So when Sam called him, and he read the younger Winchester’s thoughts he rushed there. Perhaps this is what would bring them together. He didn’t like to pry into Dean’s thoughts as often as he did Sam’s because he was too afraid. Afraid at what the older hunter might think of him, afraid of rejection, ultimately afraid that everything he’d rebelled for had been for loss. Castiel didn’t deserve the righteous man. Hell, he’d never been with anybody before, but he knew right away that he wanted to be with Dean Winchester in every way possible.

 

_This program is brought to you by frustrated fans of Supernatural. Queerbaiting 101, a guide by Eric Kripke, Jeremy Carver, and Robert Singer. Please proceed with caution._

^This is 100% true. Sorry if I offend anybody. Well. Not _that_ sorry, but ya know.

=c=

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. FINALLY...

Previously On… Dean was rejected, Castiel was sassy, and Sam was, Sam. Will they finally confess their true intentions and feelings or will this continue to be like the actual series? You decide. !

Dean’s POV

Walking back into the motel room he didn’t expect to find Sammy sitting at the makeshift dining table with his favorite food. “Somebody die? Did you sleep with another demon? What’s up?” Sighing loudly Sam looked as if he was about to spill something major. “Dean, we didn’t need Cas’s help, he didn’t need to dress like Dr. Sexy, it was a prank. A cruel one, I realize that now, but I’m truly sorry.” “Wait, what?” He was thoroughly confused. “You had Cas dress up as Dr. Sexy for a prank?” “Yes-but” he was interrupted by Castiel’s sudden appearance.

“Sam don’t its unimportant. I just left heaven, and they told me that they destroyed any remaining leviathans but they want me to come back and be their leader in return.” “I still don’t understand how we failed to nuke them all in the first place.” “It’s simple, we just misread the lore that if the leader is killed that they will all follow suit, that’s true if they’re loyal to the leader, if not they remain. It’s all there, we were just in a big hurry to get rid of Dick.” “Not now Sam. Haven’t they learned their lesson with that ‘commander’ shit?” “Apparently not. Hannah was in charge, but she is the one spearheading the campaign to bring me back.” “Yeah the same assholes that wanted you to kill me? Nice move Cas. Go ahead. Not anything I’m not used to. Might as well call them Crowley or Ruby for all I care. Damn.”

That was all he said as he left the motel room. Back then he had never felt such pain at Cas’s betrayal to the devil, but he was wrong. This-this was much worse. Cas had rebelled from heaven, rejected his own family for Dean countless times, but the fact that he was considering it really hurt him. “Nut up Winchester” he said to himself. He is a grown ass man/angel he can do whatever the hell he wants to. Even if that means that he’ll lose the closest thing he’s had to love in his whole life.

“Sam I’m not going to lead the charge in heaven, it’s too late to go back there, things have changed, and I’ve changed. I can’t leave this how it is, I have to confess something.” Sam put up a hand-

“Cas, I know, you’d never leave Dean. How do I know? Because every time you two are around each other you stare at each other like all the answers to everyone’s problem lay inside Dean’s eyeballs. Which hell maybe they do, but that’s not the point. You love him, go tell him. I know he feels the same way.” “I was going to say sorry for leaving earlier but you’re right in your assumptions, I do love your brother deeply. I’ve never felt this way before about anybody and I don’t know how to act upon it. And Dean doesn’t love me, how could he after all I’ve done to him?” Sam shakes his head “Dude, how could he not love you? You literally saved his ass more than anybody else, and have never asked for anything in return, I mean you’ve turned down being fucking God practically just a minute ago just to stay on earth with him. If that’s not love, then man, have I been defining it wrong for a long ass time? Love is sacrifice, and you’ve sacrificed more for him than anybody has in the history of the world. And another thing, how many times have you died? How many times has he died? Ever thought that maybe there was a reason you two kept getting brought back? It’s because God wants you two to be together, its destiny. Fate. Whatever you want to call it. Just fucking do it already, so the rest of the world can get on with our lives. I’m tired of all the sexual tension you two have, I mean seriously you can almost touch it. So go tell him.” Cas looks uncomfortable

“Sam, thank you. And I don’t know if I would be God per se if I accepted but it would be pretty close, and that’s not the only reason but it is 90% of it, I just couldn’t go back to them looking at me like that either, also Hannah is constantly throwing herself all over me and I hate that because” Sam cut him off.

“Cas if you don’t go find my brother and have a heart to heart right now, I’ll drown you in holy oil. Go.” “Right. Thanks again”

 

Notes: Okay. So I lied about it finally happening so sue me. Jk. Please don't, but if I didn't leave you wondering then I wouldn't be a writer would I? Love you cuties!(0w0) ENJOY. 


End file.
